


Interlude

by Ireallylovefuckingmyself



Category: VIXX
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, dont know what else to tag, literally they just fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 14:25:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ireallylovefuckingmyself/pseuds/Ireallylovefuckingmyself
Summary: Sexy times in the studio can be a great source of inspiration.





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever; never thought it would be porn. 
> 
>  
> 
> Sike.

It was a starless night in Seoul where the majority of people were at home sleeping or otherwise out roaming the city from club to club, drinking as they go and having a good time amongst friends.

Except Wonshik wasn’t doing either.

He was currently in his studio that overlooked the glittering streets of Seoul below, tirelessly working on some new songs. Others call him a workaholic but Wonshik is inclined to disagree since he considers his work his passion and as such it’s not really considered work. However, there are instances when he does get frustrated, when a beat doesn’t sound right or the lyrics seem to be disjointed. A good ol’ case of creator’s block. 

Now, would be one of those times.

Wonshik lets out a sigh in exasperation as he rubs his face and lets his head fall back against the comfy headrest of his studio chair. He stares blankly at the ceiling, trying to figure out how to get out of this creative slump and right when he is about to give up, a distraction slowly enters his studio dressed in a long trench coat and a lustful look on the person’s face.

“ Hongbinnie, what are you doing here?” Wonshik asks with slightly furrowed eyebrows.

“ I came here to see you. Isn’t it obvious?” answers Hongbin with a sly smirk on his soft lips as he stalks forward, swaying his hips slightly as he goes until he is right in front of the other man.

Upon hearing the other’s lustful tone, Wonshik’s head snaps up to attention and locks eyes with his beloved lover. He could see a hint of mischief behind those beautiful doe eyes as he watches the other untie the sash of the trenchcoat and then slowly, in the most sensual of ways, slip it off of his broad shoulders and arms until it pools at his feet; all while maintaining eye contact. Wonshik’s breath catches in his throat as his eyes are met with an expanse of soft, unblemished skin adorned in black lace panties with matching garters and thigh-highs with cute little white bows at the tops; his entire body basking in the magenta glow of the studio lights. Amazing, Wonshik thought.

“ Do you like it?” Hongbin asks while biting his lip. Wonshik snaps out of ogling Hongbin’s body in order to stutter out an oh-so intelligent, “ I-I-I.. uh..” and then decides to shut his mouth before making an even bigger fool of himself. Seeming pleased with such a response, Hongbin smirks as he places his hands beside the other man’s head on the headrest and sits on top of his lover. The kiss begins slow and deep showing Wonshik how much Hongbin has missed him, what with the rapper being constantly cooped up in his studio. Soon after, the kiss becomes full of need and want as both of their tongues meet and intertwine. Wonshik tastes of energy drinks that contain too much sugar while Hongbin tastes of mint. They pull apart long enough to catch their breath as Wonshik’s hands grip Hongbin’s plush thighs, giving them a squeeze. 

“ Don’t worry about work because, tonight, we are going to fuck until morning comes,” Hongbin says in between breaths.

Wonshik wordlessly agrees by pulling Hongbin down for another kiss. Hongbin’s runs his hands over the other man’s chest, pausing to play with a nipple that has Wonshik moaning in response, and over rock hard abs to pull his shirt off. He takes in the sight of the rapper’s muscled body, lightly tracing tattoos with his fingertips and watching goosebumps surface under his touch. He wonders how it tastes. Without so much as another thought, Hongbin lowers himself from Wonshik’s comfy lap onto the floor. Then he leans over and runs his tongue through the crevices of the other’s abdomen before making his way down to the very noticeable bulge tenting his pants. Delicious, Hongbin thinks. Hongbin hovers his mouth over it before staring up at Wonshik and seeing his half-lidded eyes gazing intently at Hongbin as if awaiting his next move. Without further ado, Hongbin’s hands undo the button on Wonshik’s jeans and then he pulls his zipper down slowly, as to tease, with his teeth while still keeping eye contact. 

Finally, he pulls Wonshik’s cock out of the confines of his expensive Versace underwear, stroking it a few times before suckling at the head. The rapper hisses when he feels Hongbin tongue at his slit and the proceeds to lick up the length of his dick with the flat of his tongue. Wonshik moves his hand from the armrest of the chair to push back Hongbin’s hair as he says, “ I want to see your pretty face while you suck my cock like the good slut you are.” He bucks his hips, making the other man gag ever so slightly. Hongbin moans softly and takes it as encouragement to take more of Wonshik into his mouth until his nose almost meets his groin. Sucking off Wonshik was one of Hongbin’s favorite pastimes, besides gaming of course. He loved the weight of his cock on his tongue and hearing his lover make pleasured noises was music to his ears. He sucked hard as pulled back towards the tip then he began bobbing up and down with Wonshik’s hand at the back of his head as guidance. Wonshik let out guttural groans as his dick slid into the tight heat of Hongbin’s throat. As much as he wants to come all over his lover’s beautiful face, the night isn’t over and what’s more is that he hasn’t fucked Hongbin yet.

“ Get off, I’m not through with you,” he says as he tugs at his hair. When Hongbin pulls off, there are tears pooling at the corners of his eyes and his lips are red along with being slick with spit. Pretty. 

Wonshik manhandles Hongbin by pulling him up and bending him over his recording table which put his ass on display rather nicely. He takes his time admiring the view in front of him, running his hand down Hongbin’s back that slightly arched under his touch and stopped with his hand flat against his plump ass. Cheekily, Wonshik playfully dips a finger under the waistband of the black panties, pulls it back and let’s it snap back against Hongbin’s skin which earns him a pout. Hongbin pushes his ass back against Wonshiks hand as if to tell him to get on with it; growing impatient. “ You take the time to get all dressed up for me and you won’t even let me enjoy it. What a bad boy,” Wonshik says after delivering a slap to Hongbin’s ass cheek, watching the imprint of his hand bloom like a pink flower across his skin. Hongbin lets out a low whine as he grinds back against Wonshik’s hard-on. “ Fine, if that’s what you want then that’s what you’ll get.” 

Wonshik held Hongbin down by gripping his neck and pressing him to the table with one hand and ripping his panties off with the other. He was surprised to see his finger glide into Hongbin with little to no resistance, “ You fingered yourself before coming over didn’t you? So naughty.” The image of Hongbin laying on his bed back at the dorm, muffling his moans with a pillow as he worked himself open with a bright pink dildo they sometimes use during sex made Wonshik’s erection grow even harder; if that was possible. Panting slightly, Hongbin replied, “ I just wanted to be ready for you. But I made sure not to come.”

“How considerate.” 

Still, Wonshik pulled out a bottle of lube he had stashed away in one of the drawers because there is no such thing as too much lube. Pouring a generous amount into his palm, he works it over his dick and aligns himself with his lover’s hole as he thrusts in with one smooth motion. Hongbin let’s out a drawn out moan as the rapper’s girth and length stretches him out more any dildo or toy ever could. 

Soon after, Wonshik begins thrusting at a moderate pace, pulling out enough to just leave the tip in and thrusting back in all the way until Hongbin’s ass is flush against his pelvis. His lover’s moans becoming more frequent and growing more louder with each passing minute, his hands scrambling on the table for something to latch on to. Wonshik moves his hands to grip on to Hongbin’s waist in order to thrust faster and harder as he was searching for that sweet spot inside of Hongbin that will drive him crazy. Hongbin was mewling needily now, clenching his muscles around Wonshik which resulted in a choked groan from the other man. There is no greater pleasure in this world than fucking Hongbin senseless, Wonshik thinks. 

Hongbin elicits the loudest moan of the night so far, signalling to Wonshik that he hit his sweet spot. So he holds his position for a moment, causing Hongbin’s eyes to roll back into his head and bringing him pure pleasure. Wonshik resumes thrusting, fast and hard, making sure to hit that spot dead on every thrust. The only sounds in the studio are Hongbin’s filthy moans as well as the wet sound of skin hitting skin. 

“ Wonshik - ah - I’m close,” Hongbin pants. He looks like an absolute mess with his hair sticking to his forehead and sweat glistening all over his body. Wonshik grunts as he strokes Hongbin in time with his thrusts, “ Me too.”  
With a final moan of ecstasy, Hongbin came all over Wonshik’s hand and his abdomen while Wonshik continued chasing after his own release. His hips stilled as emptied his load deep inside Hongbin who moaned at the feelings of being filled. Wonshik pulled out as he felt himself grow soft and flipped Hongbin over, bringing his hand in front of his mouth. “Suck,” he commanded. Hongbin sucked each finger eagerly, making sure to get every last bit of cum. Wonshik groans as Hongbin finishes with a final swipe of his palm with the flat of his tongue and curving his mouth into a mischievous smirk. 

“ So obedient,” Wonshik chuckled.

Hongbin lays boneless against the recording table, trying to catch his breath while Wonshik gets redressed. Once he is done, he leans over Hongbin to give him a sweet kiss, and then another, and then another.

Panting slightly, Hongbin asks, “ Do you love me?” It’s a rhetorical question but sometimes he wants to hear it come right out of his lover’s mouth. 

“ I do,” Wonshik replies as he caresses Hongbin’s cheek and stares at him fondly, so full of love.

At this, Hongbin’s face breaks into a big smile that puts his dimples on display causing a tug at Wonshik’s heart strings. He’s a weak man for cute things. “ I love you, too.” Hongbin replies, his baritone voice also dripping with love and admiration; like honey.

Once Hongbin is dressed and tells Wonshik that he’ll be waiting for him back at the dorm to continue the party, Wonshik begins tidying up the minor things that became disarrayed during their fucking session. As he finishes, he notices a shining red light indicating that his microphone was turned on which might’ve happened at some point. He turns it off and, out of curiosity, opens the recording file. Wonshik feels his cheeks burn as it’s basically a recording of them fucking but he couldn’t help but replay the last part, where they both proclaimed their love for each other. It would be obvious to anyone listening that their feelings for each other ran deep; why not tell the world?

Wonshik cuts the recording file into two parts, saving the first part for his own entertainment purposes. He saves the second part with all his other music files, titling it as _Interlude_. 

Then he grabs his jacket and dashes out the door to meet his lover. After all, the night is still young.

**Author's Note:**

> My only thought was that I have to do everything around here. 
> 
>  
> 
> So I wrote this.


End file.
